Scoubidoubidouhouh
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Quand Manabu essaie désespérément de faire un scoubidou, et que Takeshi mange des macarons... Lemon, Twincest.


Alors, d'abord on fait un boucle, puis une seconde, on passe le premier fil dans la boucle, l'autre fil dans l'autre, et on tire...

_ Raaaah! J'y arrive pas! Aide moi! Tu sais les faire toi! Tu faisais que ça au collège! Take! Comment on fait?

Manabu tourna des yeux désespérés vers son frère qui avait la tête dans le buffet du salon. Il soupira. Il était seul au monde, avec son scoubidou qu'il n'arrivait pas à commencer.

_ Je peux mourir hein... Marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Takeshi ne ressorte sa tête du buffet, tout heureux, et vienne s'asseoir sur le canapé, une boîte de confiseries à la main.

Manabu haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est quoi?

_ Des macarons! C'est trop bon cette merde!

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Takeshi déchira l'emballage et en sortit un petit gâteau coloré, qu'il engloutit d'un coup.

_ J'adore ça... T'en veux? Fit-il en lui tendant la boîte.

_ Non merci...

Manabu se replongea aussitôt dans son casse-tête du jour, alors qu'à ses cotés, Takeshi continuait de s'enfiler sa boîte de friandise.

Bon alors... On reprenait tout depuis le début... Déjà, une boucle, puis une autre... Et...

_ C'est pas comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Alors dis moi comment c'est! Râla-t-il.

Takeshi se pencha sur son épaule et contempla son jumeau diabolique en train de galérer avec ces deux fils de couleurs différentes.

_ Je comprends pas... Soupira Manabu.

Il tourna des yeux de chien battu vers son frère.

_ Eh! Dégage de là! Tu fous des miettes partout! Bordel je sors de la douche.

En effet, Manabu était tout juste sortit de la salle de bain, qu'il avait entreprit de faire un scoubidou avec des fils qui traînaient sur la table du salon. Takeshi se redressa et le regarda quelques minutes. Il était affalé dans le canapé, torse nu, ses cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinants sur ses épaules et sans doute dans son dos. Il ne portait qu'un vieux jogging blanc, d'où dépassait l'élastique d'un boxer violet.

Violet? Pourquoi violet? Takeshi glissa un doigt entre l'élastique et la peau chaude de son frère, avant de tirer vers lui et de relâcher aussitôt.

_ Aie! Bordel... Grogna Manabu.

Takeshi émit un petit rire.

_ Et ça t'amuse...

_ Vraiment très beaucoup oui!

Mais quel con. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

_ Mon scoubidouuuu... Supplia-t-il.

_ Scoubidou bidou OUH!

Takeshi se prit une superbe claque derrière le crâne qui le fit se pencher en avant. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il s'empara de sa boîte, et déposa quelques macarons sur le ventre de son frère, alors que celui ci le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

_ Tu me fais quoi là?

_ Rien, je mange mes macarons!

Manabu secoua la tête, et se remit en mode " réflexion intense ", avec quel fil il devait commencer déjà? Le noir, ou le bleu?

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Takeshi effleurer son ventre, avant d'y déposer quelques baisers humides.

_ Take!

_ Mmh?

_ Pff. Non rien, laisse tomber.

Une fois que son frère était partit en mode " je me fous de tout " il était irrécupérable. Manabu décida de l'ignorer tandis qu'il retournait à sa tache.

Takeshi esquissa un sourire, constatant que son frère ne le repoussait pas, et préférait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il croqua dans une des friandises, qui s'émietta, et entreprit de récupérer les délicieux débris du bout de la langue, jetant parfois un oeil aux réactions de son jumeau.

Doucement, il remonta ses mains le long des hanches, caressant chaque parcelle de peau, humant son odeur encore parfumée du savon qu'il avait utilisé, léchant ici et là.

Manabu, plus résistant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ne laissa échapper un soupir que lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine se faufiler jusque dans son nombril.

_ Take... Fais moi au moins le nœud!

Ignorant la détresse de son double, Takeshi glissa son index entre l'élastique du boxer et se le bas ventre quelque peur brûlant du jeune homme. Apparemment, il commençait à avoir assez chaud. Il sourît, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait, et mangea le dernier biscuit qui demeurait sur cette peau si alléchante. Il monta ensuite jusqu'au torse, s'arrêtant pour suçoter les petits boutons de chair bien durcis, et alla nicher sa tête dans son cou.

_ Takeshi... Bouda Manabu.

D'humeur joueuse et surtout en tant que grand chieur qu'il était, Takeshi alla attraper l'un des fils avec ses dents, s'attirant un regard noir de Manabu qui une fois de plus allait être bon pour tout recommencer.

Manabu pinca le bout du fil entre ses doigts et tira doucement, pour se le réapproprié, mais Takeshi n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher le morceau.

_ Tu me le commences, et je te laisse jouer avec mon corps autant que tu veux, c'est pas un bon deal ça?

_ Ok!

Bah voyons. Takeshi s'empara des deux fils et en deux temps, trois mouvements, le scoubidou était déjà commencé.

_ Trop aimable... Marmonna Manabu en le reprenant.

Takeshi lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Colgate quand tu nous tiens...

Manabu poussa un soupir alors que son frère avait de nouveau nicher sa tête dans son cou, qu'il s'amusait à suçoter, tandis que ses mains se baladaient sans gêne sur son torse, son ventre, descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous vêtements, s'autorisant parfois à y glisser le bout des doigts, le chauffant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, et son entre jambe le lui faisait savoir, tant ça lui démangeait que son frère daigne y mettre les mains.

Se concentrant davantage sur son jeu, il essaya de faire abstraction de cette langue humide et chaude, de ces dents qui venaient doucement mordiller le lobe de son oreille, s'arrêtant un instant sur le piercing qui y était, et redescendant le long de son cou.

_ Take... Murmura-t-il.

Takeshi sourît à nouveau, et vint happer les lèvres de son double entre les siennes. Sa main descendit jusqu'au bas ventre, et caressa la bosse bien visible à travers le jogging. Délaissant son scoubidou temporairement, Manabu passa ses bras autour du cou de Takeshi pour approfondir le baiser, et se cambra, lorsque ce dernier dévora son cou.

_Mmh...

La chaleur qui montait en lui devenait insupportable. Il avait envie de plus que cette horrible caresse qui ne le satisfaisait plus.

_ Take...

_ Quoi? Tu veux que je finisse ton scoubidou? Grogna-t-il.

Note à lui-même, on ne dérangeait pas un Takeshi en plein suçon.

_ Nan... Mais je veux bien que tu le lèche mon scoubidou!

Takeshi releva la tête, plantant son regard ahuri dans le sien. Hein? Lécher un scoubidou? Quelle drôle d'idée.

Le rouge aux joues, et passablement irrité par la connerie sans fin de son frère, Manabu lui appuya sur la tête le forçant à regarder son entre jambe bien dressé sous ses vêtements.

_ Ce scoubidou là! Triple buse!

_ Aaaah...

Mort de rire, Takeshi alla déposer un baiser sur la virilité toujours cachée de son double qui poussa un soupir.

_ Pitiéééé...

_ Je te trouve bien pressé...

_ Ta gueule! T'as commencé, tu termines!

_ Ok ok... T'énerves pas...

Manabu lança un regard blasé à son frère tandis qu'il le débarrassait avec une extrême lenteur de son jogging et boxer, révélant son sexe fièrement dressé et brûlant de désir. Il retint un gémissement quand les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur le bout de sa verge, et se mordit la lèvre lorsque Takeshi se mit à le suçoter, avant de l'englober complètement.

Manabu glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son double, à genoux devant le canapé, juste entre ses jambes écartés, l'incitant à le prendre plus en profondeur.

_ Aaah...

Takeshi le lécha sur toute la longueur, plusieurs fois, avant de sucer ses propres doigts, qui ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans l'intimité de Manabu.

Un léger grognement de douleur, et le plaisir revint très vite. N'y tenant plus, il invita Takeshi à remonter vers lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se débarrassant à regrets de ses doigts. Takeshi fronça les sourcils et le regarda, perplexe. Il se retrouva bientôt assis sur le canapé, son frère désormais complètement nu à califourchon sur lui.

_ Nab?

_ Ah dada... Sourît-t-il.

Qui était le plus con des deux là?

Manabu fit sauter le bouton du pantalon trop envahissant de son frère, et descendit la braguette d'un geste express, avant de sortir la virilité en érection qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de porter à sa bouche... Mais ça attendrait.

Trop pressé, il ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever complètement le pantalon de Takeshi, et s'empalla directement sur son sexe.

_ Aoutch...

_ Mais t'es malade? S'écria Takeshi. Ca va?

_ Ouais...

_ Putain t'es trop con... Marmonna-t-il en essuyant une larme qui glissait le long de la joue du Mikami.

_ Roh ta gueule!

_ Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse moi trou duc'.

Après un charmant doigt d'honneur en réponse à la déclaration, Manabu posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, et alla chercher sa langue dans un ballet sauvage et passionné.

Après quelques minutes d'habituation, il commença à bouger, doucement, puis à un rythme plus soutenu, emplissant la pièce de gémissements et de soupirs rauques.

_ Nab... Putain tu bouges bien!

_ Boucle la... Grogna-t-il en guise de réponse avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres trop bavardes.

_ Ah..

Le rythme de ses mouvements s'accéléra, leur procurant à tous deux un plaisir intense. Takeshi luttait pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, mais c'était excessivement difficile. Tant qu'il ne chercha même plus à étouffer ses gémissements.

_ C'est trop... Dur... Aaah...

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Manabu, qui ruisselait de sueur, et les descendit jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il empoigna avec force.

_ Aaah... Nab...Aaah... Bordel...

Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à se retenir par n'importe quel moyen. Son coeur battait la chamade, tambourinant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre.

_ Aaah...

N'y tenant plus, il glissa ses doigts jusqu'au sexe de son frère, brûlant et dressé, et commença de longs va et vient, extirpant de nouveaux gémissements.

_ Ta...Ke...

_ Ouais... Aaaah...

_ Merde ça craint... T'es habillé...

Takeshi prit une tête de blasé, avant de regarder son frère dans les yeux et de coller son front au sien.

_ A qui la faute rappelle moi?

_ Euh... Ouais bah... T'avais qu'à le faire!

_ Putain mais toi... Allez, vas y c'est pas grave.

_ Ca craint...

_ On a un lave.. Vaisselle... Aaaah...

Sans cesser ses mouvements, Manabu pencha la tête.

_ Tu mets souvent tes fringues au lave vaisselle toi...?

_ Un... Lave...linge...Aaaah... Putain... Me fais pas... han... Chier!

Manabu éclata de rire.

_ Te fous pas de ma ... ma... de ma gueule!

_ Trop tard.

_ Allez... Viens... Je peux plus tenir là!

_ Ouais mais... M'man va s'en rendre compte nan?

Putain... Y'avait que ce blaireau pour se poser ce genre de question existentielle en pleine extase!

_ J'irai me doucher tout habillé, elle verra que dalle, content? Steuplé... Aaaah...

Secouant la tête, Manabu accentua ses va et vient, alors que la main de Takeshi l'imitait, infligeant de violents mouvements sur sa verge. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux hommes se libérèrent, l'un dans la main et sur les vêtements du premier, l'autre à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son frère.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles durant quelques instants, tous deux haletant, et fatigués, mais terriblement soulagés.

_ Take...

_ Quoi? Souffla l'intéressé.

_ Tu m'apprends à faire les bracelets brésiliens?


End file.
